leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Game Boy Advance
, , |type=Handheld |colors= }} }} |nw=yes |zw=yes |smw=yes |met=yes |wk=yes |sw=yes |wb=yes |dk=yes |np=yes |lsw=yes |fzw=yes |dqw=yes }} The Game Boy Advance (Japanese: ゲームボーイアドバンス Game Boy Advance) is Nintendo's 32-bit handheld gaming system that surpassed the Nintendo Game Boy Color. The Game Boy Advance was released in 2001. It has a notably different form to its predecessors (a semi trapezoidal shape compared to the rectangle shape of the original Game Boy and Game Boy Color), and also contained a powerful processor, allowing it to display SNES-caliber graphics and even play voices. The Game Boy Advance was also capable of interaction with the Nintendo GameCube. The original model was eventually discontinued in favor of the Game Boy Advance SP and Game Boy micro, both of which function similarly. The Game Boy Advance, like the Game Boy and Game Boy Color before it, is not region-locked. This means that a player can play a Game Boy Advance game from any region in their own locally purchased console. Peripherals * Game Link Cable * e-Reader * Game Boy Advance Wireless Adapter Pokémon games |- style="background:#FFFFFF;" | | Core series RPG | 2002 |- style="background:#FFFFFF;" | Pokémon Pinball: Ruby & Sapphire | Pinball | 2003 |- style="background:#FFFFFF;" | | Core series RPG | 2004 |- style="background:#FFFFFF;" | | Core series RPG | 2004 |- | style="background:#FFFFFF; " | Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Red Rescue Team | style="background:#FFFFFF" | Dungeon crawler | style="background:#FFFFFF; " | 2005 |} Game Boy Advance Video Several Pokémon titles were released on Game Boy Advance Video, a series of GBA cartridges that play videos. |- style="background:#FFFFFF;" | Pokémon GBA Video: For Ho-Oh the Bells Toll! | Video playback | 2004 |- style="background:#FFFFFF;" | Pokémon GBA Video: Johto Photo Finish | Video playback | 2004 |- style="background:#FFFFFF;" | Pokémon GBA Video: Pokémon—I Choose You | Video playback | 2004 |- | style="background:#FFFFFF; " | Pokémon GBA Video: Beach Blank-Out Blastoise | style="background:#FFFFFF" | Video playback | style="background:#FFFFFF; " | 2004 |} By backwards compatibility Due to backward compatibility, all Pokémon games from Game Boy and Game Boy Color are also playable. |- style="background:#FFFFFF;" | | Core series RPG | 1996 |- style="background:#FFFFFF;" | | Core series RPG | 1996 |- style="background:#FFFFFF;" | | Core series RPG | |- style="background:#FFFFFF;" | | Core series RPG | 1998 |- style="background:#FFFFFF;" | | Card game | 1998 |- style="background:#FFFFFF;" | Pokémon Pinball | Pinball | 1999 |- style="background:#FFFFFF;" | | Core series RPG | 1999 |- style="background:#FFFFFF;" | Pokémon Puzzle Challenge | Puzzle | 2000 |- style="background:#FFFFFF;" | | Core series RPG | 2000 |- | style="background:#FFFFFF; " | Pokémon Card GB2: Here Comes Team GR! | style="background:#FFFFFF" | Card game | style="background:#FFFFFF; " | 2001 |} Special Pokémon editions *Gold Game Boy Advance: Features a and . Initially exclusive to the New York Pokémon Center, but later released nationwide in September and October 2002. It originally retailed at US$69.99, but later US$59.99 during the Holiday season. *White Game Boy Advance: Features a and . * Game Boy Advance: Features the legendary beasts, with an emphasis on . Exclusive to Pokémon Center stores. * Game Boy Advance: Exclusive to Pokémon Center stores. * and Game Boy Advance: Released in 2002 to commemorate the release of Pokémon Heroes: Latios & Latias. *Diamond-encrusted Game Boy Advance: The winners of the Pokémon 10th Anniversary Journey Across America, Minh Le and Samin Syed, each won a one-of-a-kind diamond-encrusted Game Boy Advance. File:Gold Pokemon GBA.png|Gold Game Boy Advance File:White Game Boy Advance.png|White Game Boy Advance File:Suicune Game Boy Advance.png|Suicune Game Boy Advance File:Celebi Game Boy Advance.png|Celebi Game Boy Advance File:Latias Latios Game Boy Advance.png|Latias and Latios Game Boy Advance References Category:Electronic devices Category:Nintendo consoles de:Nintendo Game Boy#Game Boy Advance / SP / Micro es:Game Boy Advance fr:Game Boy Advance it:Game Boy Advance ja:ゲームボーイアドバンス zh:Game Boy Advance